


Weakness

by peppermintcake



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: Casey and Bryce go shopping for chocolate the day after Valentine's Day.Set in Book 1.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Weakness

“Come on!”

“Jeez, I’ve never seen you this energetic right after waking up, Case.”

Casey, almost sprinting in front of him, is laughing a little. “You’ve clearly missed out.”

Bryce shakes his head, jogging behind her. Truly, Bryce loves a morning workout, but this?! When Casey’s alarm rang this morning, it was even darker than usual, but he let it slide that she woke him up earlier than necessary because she said she wanted to do something special this morning. And with the way she looked at him, eyes bright and excited, and her fingers slowly running down his torso he thought he was in for a fun morning before their shifts. For an exciting workout.

What an idiot he’s been.

Because when he agreed, she suddenly pulled away and him out of his apartment, into the dark and cold morning air to run to Walmart, the glaring lights burning down on them. He’s all for adventure, being spontaneous. But getting dragged to a supermarket, even before their early shifts, to hunt down chocolate? Well, he could think of doing better things.

But when they stop in the chocolate aisle and she fearlessly takes her place with the people already looking around, one man with a shopping card almost filled to the brim with discounted Valentine’s Day items, and Casey turns around to him for a split second, shooting him a happy smile, he lets go of the little annoyance he felt and joins her, earning an annoyed glare from the woman who stood next to Casey.

“You really thought this through, huh?”

“I mean, it’s always like this after holidays. It’s simply cheaper,” she says, putting four heart-shaped boxes filled with Lindor white chocolate truffles in her shopping bag before shuffling a little to the right, her gaze flittering over the rows of the on-sale chocolate.

Bryce nods, his hand brushing hers for a lingering moment as he takes the bag from her to give her a better opportunity to look around.

“Just didn’t know you were this dedicated to it.”

Truth be told, he doesn’t even know how he got here, at least not how she ended up at his place yesterday. He was set to spend the evening alone, going through his textbooks and avoiding anything that has to do with the overhyped Valentine’s Day and the premise of _the_ _perfect romantic evening_.

But when he saw her yesterday at the nurses station, hearing some of their colleagues asking her to be their _Valentine –_ oh, so funny _–_ , her eyeroll and the way she ignored the cut out hearts around her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, completely focused on her patient chart, he just had to approach her. Bryce blames the fact that he asked her to get takeout with him afterwards solely on the way her eyes shone at him and not having had spend more than five minutes with her in the last eight days. Not that he was counting. And when she hesitated just for a moment, he nervously cursed himself, hoping that she didn’t have a date or that she would see this proposition as something too meaningful, making a big deal out of it.

Yet, at the end of the evening he had to acknowledge that it had been the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had. Hanging out with her on his couch, watching Dr. House while eating, laughing at the ridiculous puns on Valentine cards they found in their lockers – Bryce had more than Casey –, and making out right there before stumbling into his bed, hands urgently exploring each other the whole way. It was more or less like every other evening he spend with her, but that somehow made it so special and perfect yesterday.

Her barely-there chuckle pulls him out of his thoughts. “I know it’s crazy, but I’m still poor and a chocolate junkie.”

“Oh, I noticed. Believe me.” He ducks a little to the side when Casey shoves him playfully.

“And you know, the way the chocolate is presented on V-Day is simply better than on every other holiday.”

As if to proof her point, she pulls out a box with chocolate formed into a sculpted man with a barely covered private area and Bryce laughs.

“If you’re into that, you could have just covered me in chocolate, Casey. You know I’m even more tasty than he is.”

The middle-aged woman from before is loudly, and quite aggressively, clearing her throat behind them and Bryce chuckles, making a little place for her to grab something between them. He takes the time to soak in Casey’s flushed expression, her teeth digging into her bottom lip and the way her eyes sparkle and he silently makes a note to buy chocolate syrup.

And just as the woman between them pulls away, her hands filled with three boxes of such a barely clothed chocolate man, Casey speaks up. “You’re also more satisfying than the chocolate. And you know… you fill me up better.”

Bryce snorts loudly, setting off Casey, their laughter resounding through the aisle as they ignore the disgusted glares of the poor woman.

“I obviously was referring to his friendship being such a bright spot in my life that I wouldn’t need any more friends. This guy on the other hand,” she holds up the box to the guy standing next to her, who had chuckled along at the exchange, “sadly is hollow. I doubt he would be a good companion for crazy adventures.”

“Yeah, that’s so not what you meant,” Bryce whispers to Casey, leaning down a little.

She winks at him and puts the poor chocolate man in her bag, giving him another companion, definitely as consolation after her insult.

“So, you’re really not a chocolate guy, huh?”

Bryce shrugs. “Eh, it’s okay. Though I approve of you preferring white chocolate.”

“It’s simply superior.”

“And not really chocolate.”

Casey laughs. “Got it.”

For a moment she’s focused on the shelves again, pulling out three white chocolate bars from Lindt, the kind he’s seen her eating a few times before, this time dressed in a special packaging. “Come to think of it, I’ve never actually seen you eating candy. Or seen any candy at your place…” She turns to him, placing them in the bag he holds open for her. “Please tell me you have at least one weakness… Besides me, of course.”

She shoots him a wink and a wide grin.

“You really think you’re my weakness, huh?”

She raises one challenging eyebrow for a moment before suddenly shyly averting her eyes. “Maybe.”

Smiling while picking up two of her preferred white chocolate bars to keep at his place, Bryce can’t help but think that she might be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios.


End file.
